Krieg on the Wind
by NYCgirl123
Summary: Crystal is the leader of her unicorn herd. But all the peace and joy is put to a halt when the Dark Wizard attacks. Can Crystal win the war and save a new friend?


**Krig on the Wind**

**A Unicorn Fantasy**

Prologue

Crystal looked out of her palace window. She looked onto the sparkling snow. The sun had just peeked out from the snow and ice covered trees. She snorted in approval of the morning. Crystal loved the stories of the legendary Ice Empress who ruled the Arctic.

She had golden hooves that shone like the sun. She had wings that were as clear as ice. The Ice Empress' coat was pure white against her turquoise cape that flowed down her back. Crystal's favorite part of her was her horn that looked like a colorful mosaic piece. Crystal isthe Ice Empress.

Chapter 1

The gentle sound of chimes woke Crystal as she was sleeping. She rose quickly and brushed her sparkling silver mane and tail. Then she took them and made them into a beautiful french braid, just as frigid burst into her room.

"I'm sorry to burst in but it's important!" Frigid cried. Her eyes shown in fear. Crystal looked on with kindness.

"All right, what is it?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"The Dark Wizard and his army are here!" The Dark Wizard and his army were humans. Crystal flew to her army headquarters and the army was already prepared. Crystal stamped her hooves and sparkles came out.

She took the lead as she leads her army and soon, they were advancing upon the enemy. After a half hour of fighting, she ordered a retreat. She whinnied as she ushered her army in front of her. As they were retreating, Crystal fell into the snow. There was a rope around her neck, then she went unconscious.

Chapter 2

Crystal awoke in a small stable. She stood up, as she walked toward the window, something stopped her. There were chains around her neck and ankles and bolted to the floor. She whinnied and pulled on the chains. It was no use, they wouldn't budge.

Crystal observed the room. There were a couple of carrots and a small bowl of water on the floor. She pounded her hooves on the wooden floor to get someone's attention. But that didn't work. Crystal looked out the window to see where she was. The only thing she could see were men outside with their horses as black as night.

Suddenly, a man in a fringed hunting shirt came in with a musket. Crystal closed her eyes to get it over with. But then he just took off her chains, put on a lead rope, and lead her outside to a pasture, locked her in and left. Crystal appreciated that she was outside. But who was that man?

Chapter 3

Back at the palace, Frigid greeted the retreating army. She then went into alarm.

"Where's Crystal?!" She exclaimed in worry. Everyone has been so busy following Crystal's orders, that they didn't realize that she was missing. Frigid sent a few fighters out to find her.

They tracked her scent until they found the spot where she had fallen, and there were no more tracks. One of the unicorns let out a whinny. Crystal heard the noise and responded. This went back and forth until they came to the pasture. One of them flew back to tell Frigid the news.

"We found Crystal…" she said.

"And?" Frigid said impatiently.

"She was in a pasture with a rope around her neck."

Meanwhile back in the pasture, Crystal told the unicorns all about the nice man and how he had led her out to the pasture instead of in the small stable. Crystal thought she could sense that the rope was from the Dark Wizard. Suddenly she heard voices.

"We've caught you a nice one today." The voice said. "You can surely use her to pull your sled."

At that, Crystal whinnied in fear. There were three men. With one of them being the Dark Wizard.

Chapter 4

When the three men came up to the pasture the Dark Wizard looked at Crystal in awe and an evil smile spread across his face. Then his attention turned to the other unicorns. Crystal's guards formed a protective circle around her. The three men stood back in shock. They stood there for a few minutes when the Dark Wizard and his men pushed through them. The unicorns acted in response. During the scuffle, one of the unicorn's horn cut through the rope around Crystal's neck. She whinnied in glee. Crystal stomped her hooves and rainbow glitter shot out.

She jumped the fence as one of the men through a lasso around her neck once more. Then the man who wore the fringed hunting shirt came running out and knocked the rope out of the man's grip.

"Run!" He shouted. Crystal whinnied and fled. Her unicorns followed. The man who had helped her was fighting the other men and trying to keep them away from her. Crystal vowed that she would find out who that man was.

Chapter 5

Frigid paced the palace grounds nervously. It had been over twelve hours sense she sent out the guards. She heard hoofbeats and turned to look. To her delight, she saw Crystal flying toward her with the others behind flew over and gave the Ice Empress a unicorn hug. For the rest of the day Crystal could not stop thinking about that man.

Chapter 6

Weeks passed, and Crystal was about ready to go and find that man. She levitated a quill and wrote a note to Frigid explaining where she was going. Crystal left the note on the table and flew off into the night.

As the dawn broke, Crystal made her way to the pasture. She heard noise coming the stable she trotted over and saw him kneeling on the snowy ground. Another man stood behind him holding a sword. She heard the man say harshly,

"You know the penalty for helping a unicorn escape." Crystal looked horrified as the man raised his sword and she knew that she had to do something. As he brought the sword down towards the man in the fringed hunting shirt Crystal rushed forward and as her horn and the sword clashed, the colors on her horn glowed like a bright sun. The man's sword crumbled into pieces.

Crystal motioned for the fringed hunting shirt man to jump on her back. She heard the other man say

"You'll pay for this Alexander!" So the nice mans name was Alexander. Crystal and Alexander galloped off into the white winter woods.

Chapter 7

The duo arrived home when the sun struck mid-day. Everyone was shocked to see a human. Crystal assured everyone that he wouldn't harm anyone. After all, he did save her life. Alexander grew to like the unicorns and gain their trust.

Meanwhile, over by the stables, the Dark Wizard called for a special meeting.

"We've been beaten for the last time!" he shouted. "We can't take another traitor. At sunrise we attack!" The Dark Wizards men cheered as they went off to make plans.

Chapter 8

The Dark Wizard and his men started off for the Winter Plains. One of the Ice Empresses messengers saw the attack coming and warned Crystal. Crystal gathered her army and flew toward the sun, not knowing what fate had in store for them. Frigid was next to Crystal reading off the Dark Wizards troop movements. What neither of them noticed was that Alexander was not with them. A storm started to form in the distance.

By noon both sides had reached the Winter Plains. Crystal gave the Dark Wizard one more chance to go home. But he refused. It was clear that this was the showdown that would determine who would control the Arctic.

The first streak of lightning struck and the two sides ran for each other and the battle had begun. Within minutes the battle had escalated with everyone getting involved. At first the Unicorns had the upper hand because they had magic to use.

Everyone stopped when they noticed their leaders walking up to each other. This was it. The Dark Wizard drew his sword and paced in front of Crystal, who was watching his every move. The Dark Wizard raced toward Crystal ready to strike.

Chapter 9

From out of nowhere, Alexander landed in between the two leaders and slammed into the Dark Wizard and they tumbled over a nearby cliff. Crystal and Frigid galloped over to the edge and looked over nervously. The Dark Wizard and Alexander found a small platform of earth to stand on.  
"Sora! Attack Crystal!" the Dark Wizard ordered. Sora, one of the Dark Wizards captains hesitated and said

"No, I've had enough of the fighting." With that Sora walked over and stood next to Crystal.

Suddenly the small platform caved and the two humans fell. Crystal gave out a frightened shout that caught Alexander's attention. As he looked up he was able to grab onto a small rocky edge. Water churned in the gorge below. Alexander offered to help pull the Dark Wizard up, but gravity was pulling at the Dark Wizards body as he hesitated, but refused. After all he still had is pride. The Dark Wizard lost his grip and Alexander reached for him, but he fell and disappeared under the water.

Chapter 10

Frigid helped Alexander back up and everyone was happy that he was safe. Crystal offered to end the war. Seeing how much hate the Dark Wizard had in him, everyone agreed.

Everyone went back to their home, but Alexander stayed with Crystal. The Ice Empress and man lived in harmony forever.


End file.
